1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displaying and storage of backdrops for use with photographs and stage productions. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods of changing, displaying and storing backdrops.
2. State of the Art
In photography, stage productions and other instances where it is desirable to create an illusion of a particular time or place or of no particular time or place, a moveable backdrop is required to set the proper look and feel of the environment required by the situation. As needs change, the backdrop environment must be changed to match the need.
Because a backdrop is typically suspended high above the floor, a user must climb a ladder to change most of currently available backdrops. Further these backdrops require the use of wrenches, screwdrivers, pliers, or other tools to remove the old backdrop and install the new one. Not only is it inconvenient to change a backdrop from the top of a ladder, it can also be dangerous.
In response to this difficulty, some backdrop systems have been developed that contain more than one backdrop on a rotating wheel. Thus, if one desires to change a backdrop, the first backdrop is rolled back onto its spool, the wheel is rotated, and the next back drop is lowered. Other systems employ a number of backdrops in a single loop. All of these systems suffer from the same limitations. They are expensive to purchase and if the user wants to obtain a new series of backdrops, the entire loop or wheel must be replaced. Furthermore, in the current systems,
Some photographers have resorted to using a backdrop attached in a makeshift manner to a wall or thrown over a simple rope, wire or framework. When a change of backdrop is needed, the first backdrop is pulled down and the new backdrops is taped up or thrown over the wire or framework. This can result in damage to the backdrops which frequently cost hundreds to thousands of dollars. Moreover, it leads to a less than professional atmosphere at a photographic studio where image is paramount. When backdrops are used without a proper storage system, they are frequently stored in piles in the corner of the studio, or on storage shelves, where they may suffer additional damage.
Therefore it would be advantageous to provide a method and a device for quickly changing a backdrop without the use of ladders, scaffolding, catwalks, or other elevated devices. Where multiple backdrops are used, a method for safely storing backdrops is needed to preserve the life and appearance of the cloth or cloth-like material while making them readily available for use.